mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel "Mix Over"
Nixel "Mix Over" is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on June 2, 2014. Plot This episode starts with Major Nixel painting two Nixels (one orange and the other blue) to disguise them, and then kicking them to Mixel Land. Balk and Lunk see the two Nixels and, confusing them for Mixels, say they are going to play Balk's favorite game: Slingshot. Balk and Lunk Mix, and asks the Nixels to join them, giving them a Cubit. The Nixels try to Mix, but they cannot; the orange Nixel laying on top of the blue Nixel (simulating a Mix). The Lunk & Balk Mix jokingly calls them weird and slingshots himself off. The Nixels then return to Nixels Land, but Major Nixel mistakes them as Mixels. He calls a mob of other Nixels to attack the painted ones, and Major Nixel runs off with the Cubit. However, the Balk/Lunk Mix snatches the Cubit away and flies off, with Major cursing it. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Lunk (debut) *Balk (debut) *Nixels **Painted Nixels Minor Characters *Major Nixel Mixes *Lunk Balk Mix Trivia *This is the first appearance of a Flexer (Balk). It is also Lunk's first appearance. * Balk referring to the painted Nixels as "little Mixels" seems to imply that there are more Mixels to the tribes than shown. This seems to have been confirmed as three new members have been confirmed for the Infernites in the Series 4 Mixels, along with the Frosticons and Glorp Corp getting new members in the fifth and sixth waves, respectively. *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between the two new adventures (Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp) in the Mixed Up Special. * This episode shows that Nixel arms are retractable (as the orange Nixel demonstrates while on top of the blue one for their "Mix"). This is possibly due to the fact they are armless without their shells. * This episode aired during Cartoon Network's ''Ninjago Day ''marathon on November 22, 2014. *This is the first episode without any of the Series 1 Mixels appearing at all. This would later happen again in High Five. Continuity *This is the second time Nixels Land is shown. This is also the second time where there are only two Mixels shown and their Mix (which was introduced in the episode) was also seen. ("Another Nixel") *This is the third appearance (second in person) of Major Nixel ("Another Nixel", and "Wrong Colors" as a sculpture). *This is the second time that the title card for the episode is a grey version of the logo, with the "M" replaced with an "N". ("Another Nixel") Errors *Two of the Nixels (besides Major Nixel) swap places before Major Nixel paints them. *Despite the primary Mixel of the Lunk/Balk Mix being Lunk, the Mix has the voice of Balk. *When the horde of Nixels and Major Nixel attack the painted Nixels, some of the Nixels' arms are missing. Memorable Quotes Video File:Nixel Mix Over Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Category:Season One Category:2014 Category:Videos Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Nixel-themed Episodes